


[Fanvid] Ra- Ra- Rasputin

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, deadly serious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate?





	[Fanvid] Ra- Ra- Rasputin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/gifts).



> Music is "Rasputin" by Boney M. Contains flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [101 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0eydv2y3k9tbigu/rasputin.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/184341701542/). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](https://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/517028.html).


End file.
